sonic_fan_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット Rūju za Batto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog'' series''' who first appeared in '''''Sonic Adventure 2. She is an anthropomorphic bat and jewel thief working as a part-time government spy for the President of the United Federation, and an agent on loan for the Guardian Units of Nations. A world-famous freelance treasure hunter, Rouge has a weakness for jewels, like the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, which she always obsesses about. As a spy, Rouge is trained in combat, stealth and infiltration, and possesses both super-level kicking power and flight. Rouge is in short, an enigma, as her motivations are always in question. In truth, she is usually just out for herself. She is smart, sassy and seductive, and knows how to get what she wants. Once she has a target in mind, she always goes for it, regardless of the costs. Beneath her ditsy exterior though, she is a calculating realist and her motives are always mercenary in nature. Regardless, she is loyal to her closest friends and has more than once helped Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies save the world. Appearance Rouge is an anthropomorphic bat with white fur, tan skin, teal eyes and endowed female features. She has large pointy ears, small fangs, a bare muzzle with a small black nose, a short tail, and a pair of black wings on her back. Only her head appears to have fur. Her short white hair flares out at the back and she typically wears blue eyeshadow, as well as lipstick. Her typical attire consists of a black skintight jumpsuit, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim, and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots are high heeled and feature hearts on the toes. Biography Not much is known of Rouge's origins or past, though at some point she gained an obsession with jewels and became a treasure hunter. She also joined the Guardian Units of Nations as an undercover agent, and was paid for her services with gems and other riches. She gained possession of the blue Chaos Emerald at some point. History Dreamcast Era * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals series * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 Riders series * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Free Riders Mario & Sonic series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Modern Era * Sonic Battle * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Generations Relationships Friends/allies *Shadow the Hedgehog (best friend) *E-123 Omega (close friend) *E-10000B (formerly) *Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose (rival) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile (rival) *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Emerl *Shade the Echidna *The President *The Secretary *G.U.N. **The Commander *Classic Sonic *Avatar Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival) *Wave the Swallow *Amy Rose *Vector the Crocodile Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Biolizard *Black Arms **Black Doom **Doom's Eye *Mephiles the Dark *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *The Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Dr. Eggman Nega *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *The Time Eater *Infinite Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:G.U.N. Category:Females Category:Fly types Category:Bats Category:Bounty hunters Category:Canon characters